Só sei ser feliz assim
|year=2001 |position=17th |points=18 |previous=Como tudo começou |next=Deixa-me sonhar (só mais uma vez) }} Só sei ser feliz assim was the song representing Portugal at the 2001 Contest. It was performed by the duo MTM. Marco Quelhas, one of the members of MTM, wrote the song 8 years after co-writing Portugal's 1993 entry A cidade (até ser dia). It was released in English as "The only way". The song was performed 11th following Croatia and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, the song placed 17th in a field of 23 with just 18 points. This was not enough to guarantee a place in the 2002 Contest. Lyrics Portuguese= Yeah... whoa yeah... Ainda me lembro mas eu já não sei Se o meu segredo a ti o contei Ando à deriva, procuro o teu mar É a tua ilha que eu quero encontrar E é no teu beijo que eu encontro o feitiço No teu abraço o calor de que eu preciso No teu olhar um desejo atrevido Com o teu amor tudo faz sentido Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Como o teu beijo abraçado a mim Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Louco, perdido por ti até ao fim Pr'além da razão, nasce a magia Cristais de ilusão, és a minha fantasia E é no teu beijo que eu encontro o feitiço No teu abraço o calor de que eu preciso No teu olhar um desejo atrevido Com o teu amor tudo faz sentido Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Como o teu beijo abraçado a mim Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Louco, perdido por ti até ao fim Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Como o teu beijo abraçado a mim Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim Louco, perdido por ti até ao fim Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim (Ai, eu só sei) Como o teu beijo abraçado a mim (Como o teu beijo) Ai, eu só sei ser feliz assim (Ai, eu só sei) Louco, perdido por ti até ao fimhttp://diggiloo.net/?2001pt Translation by Antonio Daniel Calo Marmolejo. |-| Translation= Yeah... whoa yeah... I still remember, but right now I don't know If it was to you that I told my secret I walk without direction, I search for your sea It's your island that I want to find It's in your kiss that I find the charm In your hug I find the heat that I need In your glance, an insolent desire With your love, everything makes sense Oh, I only can be happy this way Like your kiss holding onto me Oh, I only can be happy this way Mad, insane about you till the end Beyond the reason, the magic is born Cristals''sic'' of illusion, you are my fantasy It's in your kiss that I find the charm In your hug I find the heat that I need In your glance, an insolent desire With your love, everything makes sense Oh, I only can be happy this way Like your kiss holding onto me Oh, I only can be happy this way Mad, insane about you till the end Oh, I only can be happy this way Like your kiss holding onto me Oh, I only can be happy this way Mad, insane about you till the end Oh, I only can be happy this way (Oh, I only can) Like your kiss holding onto me (Like your kiss) Oh, I only can be happy this way (Oh, I only can) Mad, insane about you till the end References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2001 Category:21st Century Eurovision